JYP Entertainment
JYP Entertainment (JYP엔터테인먼트) is a South Korean music label and entertainment agency. It was founded in 1997 as Taehong Planning Ltd. (태홍기획) by singer and producer J.Y. Park before changing to its current name in 2001. Divisions * JYP Beijing Center China * JYP Entertainment Japan * JYP Entertainment Thailand * JYP Entertainment USA * JYP Entertainment Hong Kong * NPIO Entertainment Joint ventures * Beijing Xin Sheng Entertainment (with Ocean Music) * NCC Entertainment (with Tencent) Subsidiaries * JYP Publishing * JYP Foods * JYP Pictures * Studio J Former * JYP Creative Artists Groups * 2PM (2008–present) * GOT7 (2014–present) ** JJ Project (2012–present) ** Jus2 (2019–present) * DAY6 (2015–present) * TWICE (2015–present) * Stray Kids (2017–present) ** 3RACHA (2017–present) * ITZY (2019–present) Soloists * J.Y. Park (1992–present) * Jun. K (2PM) (2008–present) * Wooyoung (2PM) (2008–present) * Junho (2PM) (2008–present) * NakJoon (formerly Bernard Park) (2014–present) Actors and actresses Jointly managed with NPIO Entertainment.Soompi: JYP Officially Announces Changes To Actor Division; Reveals Which Actors Will Be Staying * Lee Chan Sun * Kang Hoon * Kim Dong Hee * Shin Eun Soo * Shin Ye Eun * Yoon Park Former artists * Noel * Park Ji Yoon (2000–2003) * Rain (2002–2007) * Byul (2002–2006) * g.o.d (2004–2006) ** Kim Tae-woo (1998–2006) ** Son Ho-young (2003–2006) ** Joon Park (2003–2006) * Pearl * Wonder Girls (2007–2017) ** HyunA (2006–2008) ** Sohee (2006–2013) ** Sunye (2006–2015) ** Sunmi (2006–2017) ** Yeeun (2006–2017) ** Yubin (2007–2020) ** Hyerim (2010–2020) * JOO (2008–2015) * 2PM ** Jay Park (2008–2010) * 2AM (2008–2010, 2014–2017) ** Jinwoon (2008–2010, 2014–2015) ** Changmin (2008–2010, 2014–2015) ** Seulong (2008–2010, 2014–2015) ** Jo Kwon (2008–2010, 2014–2017) * San E (2010–2013) * miss A (2010–2017) ** Jia (2010–2016) ** Min (2010–2017) ** Fei (2010–2018) ** Suzy (2010–2019) * 15& (2012–2019) ** Park Jimin (2012–2019) ** Baek YerinSoompi: 15&’s Baek Yerin Announces Departure From JYP + Shares Future Plans (2007–2019) * Somi (2014–2018) * G.Soul (2015–2017) * DAY6 ** Jun Hyeok (2015–2016) * Baek A YeonSoompi: JYP Entertainment Confirms Baek A Yeon's Departure From The Agency (2012–2019) * Stray Kids ** WoojinSoompi: Stray Kids Announces Woojin's Departure + Delays Upcoming Album Releas (2016–2019) Actors and actresses * Kim Ha Eun * Lee Jung Jin * Min Hyo Rin * Park Ji Bin * Yeon Jung Hoon * Choi Woo Shik * Jang Hee Ryung * Jung Gun Joo * Kang Yoon Je * Kim Ji Min * Kim Jong Mun * Kim Ye Won * Kim Yu An * Lee Gi Hyuk * Nam Sung Jun * Park Gyu Young * Park Joo Hyung * Park Si Eun * Ryu Won * Song Ha Yoon Trainees * Song Min Young (2012–2015) * Park Ji Won (2012–2015) * Kim Eun Suh (2014–2017) * Natty (2014–2017) * Lee Chae Yeon (2015) * Yun Seo BinSoompi: JYP Terminates Contract With "Produce X 101" Trainee Yun Seo Bin + Mnet Responds (2017–2019) JYP Nation JYP Nation is the collective name of all the musical artists in the agency, similar to SMTOWN and YG Family. Discography Live albums * One Mic (2014) Digital singles * "This Christmas" (2010) * "Encore" (2016) References Official links * Website * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube ;Japanese * Twitter Category:Companies Category:South Korean companies Category:Record labels Category:Agencies Category:1997 establishments Category:JYP Entertainment